Le Cadavre du Vampire
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Francia a fines del siglo XIX. Levi, un inteligente niño, vive con su padre adoptivo Erwin Smith y su único amigo, un libro al que llama Charles. Lo único de interesante en su monótona vida es el bosque aledaño a su hogar, al cual su padre le ha prohibido ir, y del cual se dice que está habitado por monstruos y criaturas inimaginables...


**Bueno, ¿adivinen quién terminó de rendir? c: Y les traigo un nuevo fic para que me maten por no actualizar este también -aunque va a ser corto, calculo que unos cinco capítulos cortos más o menos-. **

**AH, y por cierto gente, sobre mi otro fic, Kristallnacht: AÚN no lo acabo, por eso no dice "complete", no se confundan xD Recibí algunos reviews diciéndome cosas como "AY EL FINAL AWLOIAW" y no no, todavía hay sufrimiento para ustedes c: Pero mientras actualizo ese, diviértanse con este bebé.**

**Música para este cap -que canta Mikasa, también-: "Come little children lyrics", búsquenlo así, es el primer video en youtube, cortesía de Nati.**

**Luego me dicen qué les pareció c:**

**Advertencia: hay OOC al principio, de ambas partes -de Levi más que nada-, pero justificado. **

**Ya luego lo hago mierda para que sea como lo conocemos u3u ¡Diviértanse!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I: <strong>**L'amour et le crâne**

_Rojo. Todo era rojo. Pero más que el color, sería el aroma potente del óxido lo que no olvidaría._

_Ni el dedo sobre sus labios._

―_Shh, vas a estar bien._

_Fue la primera promesa que no le fue rota._

_Roja._

―_Ah, debes tener frío…_

_Una tela roja alrededor de su cuello._

_La primera muestra de cariño en su vida._

_Roja._

* * *

><p><em>Saint-Germain-de-Tallevende-la-Lande-Vaumont, Francia. Marzo de 1870.<em>

Respiró hondamente, y restregó sus pequeños puños contra los ojos. Se enderezó en la cama, y miró a través de la ventana: la luna iluminaba el contorno del bosque aledaño a la aldea.

Levi se preguntó cómo sería. ¿Sería peligroso? Su papá decía que sí, que había monstruos que se alimentaban de niños como él detrás de cada árbol, sin contar peligros más comunes como bestias y bandidos.

Sería una locura ir hacia allí, y sin embargo, él lo deseaba. Su papá siempre le había dicho que él debía ser igual de valiente que él, que el día de mañana tendría una esposa e hijos, y que debería protegerlos con su vida. Levi no entendía ese tipo de amor, mas se imaginó que sería algo así como querer a alguien de la forma en la que su papá lo quería.

Porque su papá lo quería mucho, muchísimo. Era el único, en realidad. Nadie más lo quería.

* * *

><p>―Nadie te quiere.<p>

Levi lo ignoró, y se concentró en juntar bien sus manos para rezar. No obstante, el susurro, cual zumbido de algún molesto mosquito, no cesó:

―¿No te preguntaste por qué tu papá tiene el cabello amarillo, y tú lo tienes negro? Es porque te adoptó. Porque tus padres reales no te querían y te tiraron a la basura.

Se oyeron algunas risas aledañas que fueron silenciadas con la mirada severa de la Hermana Lucía. Pero John, este particular chico rubio que creía que era superior porque su padre era viajero y le traía los juguetes más caros en toda Europa, no se dejó amilanar y siguió molestándolo.

Levi alzó la vista al crucifijo, donde un hombre ―no, no un hombre, _Jesucristo― _parecía dormir a pesar de estar en una posición más que incómoda.

A la par que se arreglaba el _cravat_, se dijo que, en verdad, debía estar dormido.

O habría detenido el fuego que quemaba sus ojos y hacía temblar sus párpados.

* * *

><p>Era cierto que era adoptado. Y a lo mejor también era cierto que sus padres verdaderos no lo habían querido.<p>

Pero ¿papá no lo quería? ¿Era eso verdad? Eso decían ahora los niños. Levi no entendía por qué eran tan malos con él. ¿Era por su estatura?

¿O porque era mejor que ellos en todas las asignaturas del colegio?

―¿Sabes qué escuché? ―John otra vez lo molestaba, esta vez, a la salida del colegio―. Escuché que el señor Smith quiere venderte al circo. Se lo preguntó a mi papá la otra vez, ya sabes, si no conocía algún circo francés. De esos donde hay mujeres barbudas y hombres con dos cabezas. Papá, por supuesto, le dijo que conocía muchos circos, pero que ninguno aceptaría fenómenos como tú. ¿A lo mejor y eres demasiado raro? ¿O, quizás, lo que pasa es que no eres nada interesante?

Levi aferró su libro con fuerza. Era un libro de poemas, un libro con el que lo habían dejado frente a la casa de Erwin. Apenas aprendía a leer, y apenas podía unir las letras. Se las imaginaba colgando de un hilo, como las cuentas de un collar en proceso. Se las imaginaba detrás de él en todas partes.

Se las imaginó detrás de él mientras corrió al bosque donde lo esperaba la oscuridad, el silencio…

… y los monstruos.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, Levi no había pensado en los monstruos con Charles entre sus brazos. No había pensado, tampoco, que se haría de noche. Sabía que su papá llegaba tarde a casa, y pensó en el susto que le daría cuando no viese a su hijo.<p>

¿Por qué había corrido? ¿Por qué había huido? Así solo se sentía achicar más, hacerse más pequeñito, y se sentía minúsculo, una insignificante mancha entre las hojas y las ramas que crujían bajo sus pies.

¿Y su papá? Pensó que lo buscaría, pensó que no descansaría hasta tenerlo de vuelta arropadito en su cama, pero entonces recordó que él jamás pensaría en buscarlo en el bosque del cual tantas veces había advertido a su inteligente hijo.

Azorado, tiró de los pelos de su cabeza con los puños, con lo que finas hebras negras cayeron al suelo.

Perdidas allí para siempre.

Como, probablemente, estaba él.

_No entres en pánico_.

Se sentó de manera taciturna sobre un tronco, y aprovechó la escasa luz de luna que las hojas de los árboles dejaban pasar: seguro Charles tenía algún consejo. Siempre lo tenía, siempre. Aunque los hombres de la aldea dijesen que Charles era malo y decía cosas «réjicas» o algo así. Cosas que al Señor no le gustaban.

Empero, Charles no era «réjico», porque no era malo: solo decía cosas algo sin sentido, o eso le parecía, según lo poco que entendía. De todas maneras, le gustaba cuando su padre le contaba lo que Charles decía.

Así que intentó hilar las letras en palabras, las palabras en versos.

―Tú…

La primera palabra era fácil. La había estudiado, y la usaba a menudo.

―Tú… ku… que… Tú que…

Bien, iba a tardar. Pero lo haría, porque era el mejor en todo. ¿Quién de sus compañeros leía? Nadie. Él lo hacía si se esforzaba, solo que no entendía todas las palabras de Charles, y confundía los sonidos de la ce, la qu y la ge en algunos casos.

―Tú, que… en mi… corazón… dolido…

¿_Dolido_? ¿Venía esa palabra de «dolor»?

―Entas… _Entras…_ como una… cuchi… cu-chi-lla-da… cuchillada…

_Cu-chi-lla-da_. Le hacía pensar en cuchillos. Con eso tenía que ver, ¿no? Algo con un cuchillo.

―Tú, que… fuerte como un… rebanio… rebaño…

Le salió bien la qu, mas solo podía pensar en una palabra: ¿_Rebaño_? ¿Y eso qué era? Se imaginó que lo bañaban dos veces. A Levi le gustaba eso, no como a los otros niños que se bañaban una vez a la semana. Él se bañaba una vez al día, y eso no parecía bastarle. Le hubiese gustado un «rebaño», entonces.

―De demo… nios, loca y or… ornada.

Aspiró hondamente. ¡Con razón el sacerdote se había enojado con él la otra vez y había tirado a Charles a la basura! Había tenido que rescatarlo del lodo. Oh, Charles decía las cosas más… más «réjicas» después de todo. Y hablaba de una mujer loca, que se bañaba dos veces al día con demonios y or-algo que no entendía.

De pronto, levantó la cabeza en dirección de donde le pareció escuchar un sonido. Decidió que mejor no hablaba más a Charles, porque solo en aquel lugar peligroso se imaginaba cosas.

O quizás no lo hacía.

―¿No vas a seguir leyendo?

De un brinco, llevó el libro al pecho y lo apretó con vehemencia. Quería saber quién era la mujer a quien pertenecía la voz, mas algo le decía que, si se la encontraba en un bosque, no podía ser buena. Empero, ¿no que las mujeres eran débiles y buenas? Esta no sonaba asustada, ni siquiera nerviosa, pese a estar, al igual que él, allí.

Entonces, ¿era mala? ¿La esposa de algún bandido, quizás? Levi no se imaginaba a las mujeres sin sus esposos.

Cuando la figura se aproximó lo suficiente como para que él pudiese distinguirla entornando un poco los ojos, no sabía si sentirse más tranquilo o más asustado: era una muchacha joven, probablemente de la edad de la hermana mayor de John, aunque esta tenía el cabello negro y no rubio, y los ojos algo estirados de una manera que no creía haber visto antes.

Y de un color plateado que, definitivamente, no había visto antes.

―Niño, ¿no vas a seguir leyendo? ―repitió ella la pregunta, y su voz sonaba como el bosque y la luna al mismo tiempo. Levi no sabía por qué, pero así la escuchaba, y hasta quizás así la veía con la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo blanco como el de un espectro, con esa tela negra y roja del material que utilizaban los nobles, y esa bufanda carmesí al cuello.

¿Y si era un fantasma? Dios mío, tenía que ganar tiempo.

―Mi nombre no es «niño».

Intentó mantener su mejor cara de póquer. Eso le ayudaba siempre con John y los otros: aunque tenía ganas de llorar, no lloraba. Siempre parecía ausente. Sabía que era una ventaja.

Pero ella también parecía experta en esto de la cara de póquer, porque su expresión no varió ni un poco. Era como si estuviese muerta, solo que no lo estaba. O no lo parecía, porque Levi ya empezaba a dudar.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, ella plegó los labios, contrariada.

―No lo es, ¿cierto? ―su voz era un suspiro―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, entonces?

Pensó en mentir. Pensó en algún nombre ajeno, algún nombre…

―John.

Ella enarcó una ceja, aunque el resto de su expresión permaneció impávida.

―Bueno, _John_, entonces… ¿No vas a seguir leyendo?

Él calló. Ella no parecía propensa a perder la paciencia. Esperó en silencio todo lo que Levi tardó en responder:

―No sé leer bien.

Ella asintió, y pareció considerarlo durante unos instantes.

―Entonces… ¿puedo leerlo yo?

Levi parpadeó, confuso. No pudo disimular su confusión, la cual empapó su rostro, y se hizo evidente para la desconocida, quien extendió su mano con lentitud, y sin evidenciar intención de violencia alguna.

―Hace mucho que no veo un libro de Baudelaire. Son difíciles de conseguir. Están censurados.

―Charles. Se llama Charles.

La joven bajó la cabeza lentamente, en un asentimiento mucho más profundo, como diciendo: «Tienes razón. Me disculpo por equivocarme».

―¿Puedo leer a Charles? Te prometo devolverlo.

A pesar de sus dudas, Levi sabía que no tenía opción. Estaban solos, y ella era mayor. Más rápida. Más fuerte. De seguro. Así que con dedos trémulos le pasó a Charles. Ella evitó de forma deliberada rozar sus dígitos, abrió el libro en una página cualquiera, y leyó en voz alta, con una cadencia que Levi no podía sino envidiar pese a su orgullo herido:

_Sentado está el amor en el cráneo_

_de la Humanidad,_

_y ríe en tal trono el profano_

_con risa procaz._

Se detuvo, y mirando a Levi, dijo:

―«Profano» es algo así como deshonra, y «procaz» es desvergonzado, que no tiene vergüenza ―al ver la expresión perpleja del chico, inquirió―: ¿Sabes lo que es «vergüenza»? ―Levi cabeceó con rapidez, y ella siguió leyendo―:

_Sopla alegremente burbujas redondas_

_que en el aire suben,_

_como si quisieran unirse a los mundos_

_por sobre las nubes._

Levantó la vista hacia Levi, como preguntando si tenía alguna duda, y él solo pronunció la palabra «sigue».

Así lo hizo.

_El globo luminoso y frágil_

_toma un alto vuelo,_

_revienta y escupe su alma delicada_

_como un áureo sueño._

―¿Qué es…?

―Dorado, como el oro.

_Y oigo el cráneo a cada burbuja rogar y gemir;_

_"¿Este juego feroz y ridículo,_

_nunca va a concluir?_

_Pues lo que tu boca cruel desparrama_

_y pierde en el aire,_

_monstruo asesino, es mi cerebro,_

_¡mi carne y mi sangre!"_

La muchacha cerró los ojos. Y el libro. Levi solo la contempló en silencio, y sintió como si ya la conociese. No es que la hubiese visto antes; era más bien una sensación de estar conectado a ella. Como si ella hubiese dado un paso hacia él, y él otro, y ambos se mirasen.

Aunque ella tuviese los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, la mujer sonrió una sonrisa lánguida con sus labios rojos, y le tendió de vuelta el libro. Levi lo tomó en silencio, sintiendo que ella retrocedía el paso, y él quedaba parado como un idiota en un sitio donde no debía estar, que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

―Te llevaré a casa.

Y de repente, ella había dado todos los pasos que faltaban.

Y era real.

* * *

><p>El camino fue breve, y Mikasa andaba en silencio mientras Levi intentaba memorizar sus pasos y su perfil como si fuese a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Y en parte, así era, puesto que la luz ya se había extinguido del todo y apenas alcanzaba a verla deslizarse con pasos delicados sobre la tierra húmeda.<p>

―No tan rápido ―pidió, y se preguntó cómo era posible que ella supiese exactamente hacia dónde ir y a tal velocidad―. Voy a perderte…

Ella aminoró un poco el paso, aunque en lugar de responder, se puso a cantar en voz baja.

Y su voz no era como la del coro de la iglesia, o la de su padre cuando cortaba la leña y Levi lo contemplaba embelesado.

Su voz era algo así como la luz del crepúsculo muriendo con lentitud, y aun así, como esta misma luz insuficiente para tantas cosas, bastaba para evitar que perdiese su camino.

Y al mismo tiempo, su voz, su canción, era tan, tan _triste._

Levi no entendía cómo lo habían logrado, pero allí estaban, frente a su hogar, media hora antes de que el reloj colocase sus agujas en el lugar al cual normalmente apuntaban cuando su papá retornaba.

Estaba feliz porque Charles le había hablado hoy. Se sentía muy cerca de él, quien siempre parecía hablar en un idioma distinto.

Gracias a esta muchacha.

Levi levantó la vista, y ella lo miró de igual manera. Ambos sabían lo que venía ahora.

―Gracias ―Levi no solía dar las gracias, no porque no quisiese, sino porque prácticamente nadie fuera de su padre solía hacer cosas amables por él― por leerme.

―No hay de qué.

Ella hizo una reverencia, y se dispuso a marcharse.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Levi se tapó la boca con Charles. Se sentía mal por preguntárselo cuando él mismo había mentido.

Pero ella, inocentemente (aunque a Levi le parecía que esa no era la palabra para describir su aparente ingenuidad), le respondió:

―Mikasa.

El pequeño no quiso preguntar si volvería a verla. Sospechaba que la respuesta no le agradaría. Así que formuló otra interrogante:

―Mikasa… ¿qué significaba el poema que leíste?

Ella suspiró, y pronunció algunas palabras que se hilaron en el collar a espaldas de Levi.

―Que el amor va a matarnos a todos.

Él asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo y le dio la espalda para entrar a su hogar.

_No estoy de acuerdo. Debería decírselo. Papá me ama, y eso no va a matarme._

Miró por encima de su hombro, mas ella ya no se encontraba allí.

Las sombras del bosque se la habían tragado.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, sin embargo, mientras yacía en su cama y esperaba que el sueño besase sus pesados párpados, le pareció escuchar la suave voz de Mikasa.<p>

Una melodía coreada por los ángeles. La misma de la tarde.

Se durmió sin miedo.

Se sumió en la oscuridad.

Y soñó que labios fríos, helados, besaban su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? Lamento el Ooc, pero no se preocupen por Levi: no será un niño por mucho tiempo más.<strong>

**Voy a destruirlo c:**

**Saludos,**

**Pequeña.**


End file.
